My Home
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal di The World.


**My Home**

Bila orang bertanya, di mana aku tinggal? Maka aku akan menjawab, aku tinggal di The World.

Di lain waktu bila orang lain bertanya, di mana rumahku? Maka aku akan menjawab, rumahku adalah Net Slum.

Mungkin orang akan menertawakanku, namun aku tidak perduli.

Suatu hari, Kuhn bertanya padaku, "Kenapa kau selalu menjawab bahwa kau tinggal di The World? Aku jadi makin makin penasaran di mana sebenarnya kau tinggal."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kuhn. Ia menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi.

"Hei, ayolah! Aku serius! Paling tidak, beritau aku alasanmu kenapa kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tinggal di 'The World' ini dan menganggap Net Slum sebagai rumahmu!"

Aku menatapnya geli. Ia tampak begitu penasaran dengan jawabanku. Kemudian muncul Pi dan Endrance—bersama dengan Saku yang selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana, menghampiri Kuhn yang tengah mempelototiku karena ia tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang akan aku lontarkan padanya. Pi menatapnya dengan wajah 'kamu-lagi-ngapain-hah?'.

"Hei Kuhn, sedang apa kau?" tanya Endrance, masih dengan suaranya yang... dingin? Entahlah, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu.

"Aku sedang menginterogasi anak ini! Aku hampir mati penasaran kenapa kalau orang bertanya dia tinggal di mana, jawabannya selalu saja 'aku tinggal di The World'! Zelkova, jawab!" Kuhn mulai memaksa. Aku tidak merubah ekspresi yang ada di wajahku, tetap dengan senyum yang selalu kupasang.

"Hmm... benar juga. Tidak ada yang tau di mana sebenarnya kau tinggal... maukah kau menjawabnya?" Pi mulai ikut-ikutan.

"Aku tinggal di The World, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Kuhn menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya ia mulai sewot dengan jawabanku yang berbelit-belit.

"...setidaknya, berikan aku alasan kenapa kau selalu menjawab seperti itu," katanya memelas.

"Kok kenapa? Soalnya keluarga dan teman-temanku ada di sini semua."

Empat orang di depanku memandangku tanpa berkedip. Oh, apakah PC bisa berkedip? Anggap saja bisa.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya orang yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga dan teman-temanku ada di sini semuanya."

Kuhn mulai gelindingan nggak jelas di tanah saking nggak tau mau marah atau gimana padaku.

"Err... kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan siapa 'keluarga dan teman-teman'-mu ini?" Saku mulai penasaran juga.

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai menjawab.

"Hmm... kira-kira begini: Kaede itu ibuku, Haseo itu kakakku, Atoli itu pacarnya kakakku..."

[Atoli dan Haseo langsung bersin-bersin di tempat lain]

"...penduduk Net Slum itu sepupu-sepupuku, anjing yang ada di sana itu peliharaanku, dan penduduk The World adalah teman-temanku! Kira-kira begitu."

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan mendengar jawabanku. Apakah itu terdengar aneh? Menurutku biasa saja. Yah, menurutku, sih...

"O, ooh, begitu toh. Hmm... terus di mana sebenarnya kamu tinggal?" Kuhn masih menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tinggal di The World, kok."

Kuhn menabok mukanya, sewot dengan jawabanku yang itu-itu saja.

"Aaah, pusing lama-lama aku bicara denganmu!" teriaknya depresi.

Aku hanya tertawa. Yaah, mau bangaimana lagi? Toh aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain 'Aku tinggal di The World'.

Soalnya aku memang tinggal di sini sebagai sebuah Vagrant AI.

**.:FIN:.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Mohon jangan bunuh saya karena seenaknya jadiin Zelkova itu AI ya! -disumpel sampah- Yak, itulah tadi fic ke-duapuluh sekaligus pertama di .hack fandom dari saya yang amat-sangat-pendek-sekali, udah gitu bentuknya juga kayak apaan tau... menuh-menuhin fandom ini aja deh -___-"

Soal anggapan Zelkova untuk Kaede de-el-el itu... cuma karangan abal buatan saya. Nggak usah dianggap serius ya. :D *plakk* Terus di sini juga ada hint of HaseAto-nya (udah tau kali). MAAF KALO GAK SUKA SAMA PAIRING INI ;;A;; -dibuang ke tanah lapang-

Kalo anda nanya, kenapa ini fic nampilin Zelkova? Soalnya saya cinta sama Zelkova :D -digantung di tiang bendera- (kayak ada yang mau nanya aja)

Err... mind to review? XD -dikemplang se-fandom-


End file.
